


MerMay Day 13_Alien

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biologist Ignis, Gen, Mer!Gladio, Never ignore high tide, Storms be dangerous at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Ignis thinks he's made the discovery of a lifetime...Well whoops
Series: MerMay2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Kudos: 19





	MerMay Day 13_Alien

_Dawn. M.E 756. Galdin Quay. South East Dock._   


Ignis looked out across the water, eyes scanning each wave for any sign of motion within before turning back to his notebook.  


_The morn has been slow to rise due to the clouds that hug the horizon; a storm imminent. Though let the rain come, I do not care! Let the storm rage for I’ll not be deterred! I saw the creature last dawn a glimmer of golden scale, black markings on what seemed to be skin. Should this be what I believe it to be, then I shall stay until I make the first contact with this wondrous creature._   


As a training biologist, Ignis had studied a great many creatures, had climbed great mountains and waded through the swamps of the neighbouring county but if his theories were correct, then he was about to become one of the most notorious biologists of his time.  


One of the first to make contact with an alien species.  


Clicking his needle pencil back into the edge of his notepad, Ignis placed it into the inside of his leopard print shirt pocket before returning to scanning the waves.  


He hoped the creature wasn’t the type to hunt once a month for he doubted he could stay on the dock for that long…  


Though he bloody well would if it yielded the treasure he was hoping for.  


_Still no sign…_   


Ignis was so focused on the waves further out towards the sea that he didn’t notice the waves rising beneath the dock as high tide worked its way slowly up the beach. But he did however notice when the storm broke. A sweeping blanket of thundering rain swept from the moors to the west and hammered down on the beach, scattering the few people that were out in the dawn light back into their homes and back to the resort. The water hit him in a maelstrom and Ignis fought to grab his jacket before futilely covering his head with it as the water chilled him, soaked through within the seconds it took for him to cover up. The wind picked up, throwing it into his face as he squinted, still hoping for a glimpse of golden scales even as thunder roared a cacophony across the darkened skies.  


The waves got wilder and stronger even as Ignis tried harder and harder, hoping that those scales would show just as he had seen befo-  


‘Oh, bollocks!’  


He slipped where he was crouched, over-balanced easily as a rogue wave rose over the pier, slamming into him with a force unexpected to him. He scrambled to stand even as he coughed water out of his mouth, the salt twisting his stomach and filling his airways even as another pulled at his legs, the tide having truly come in and the waves growing wilder as the storm increased its ferocity.  


_I may have severely miscalculated…_   


Another wave swept over him and he hit the wooden slats beneath him hard. Spots and murky water filling his vision before he regained the wherewithal to try and scramble away however the water was violent and unrelenting and as he pushed out his foot to try and get some semblance of balance only the have fear punch through his gut as he foot met only water.  


Spluttering he fought against the current, only for it to pull him further away, the thundering of the rain and the tumultuous crash of the Heavens all drowned out by the violence of the waves as Ignis was pulled under and away from the safety of land.  


Darkness pulled at the edges of his vision, even as he fought against it, his chest aching and his lungs burning for air, hand reaching; stretching out for a surface that churned above him…  


So far above him…

Ignis came to. Slowly and painfully he blinked away crusted salt on his eyes, body shaking as he turned, expelling water in painful spasms before collapsing back trying to make sense of where he was now his mind was grasping the fact that he was alive.  


The rocks around him marked him still near Galdin and the sounds of surf and the thunder of rain still echoed around him, though he was on fairly solid ground…  


And open mouthed cave…how did he wash up here-?  


Suddenly a pressure curled around his legs and instead of dark rocks and scattered daylight he found his vision filled with a burning amber as the otherworldly creature he had been hunting stared him down, looking at him with open curiosity.  


To Ignis’ confusion the creature smiled, a beautiful smile that lit up its whole face. Eyes bright and features fierce, signs of scars across its skin, scattered gold and black scales shifting iridescent colour in the light.  


Before Ignis could react the creature pulled away, back to the water.  


‘Wa-wait!’ Ignis cried, reaching out to the water, but to no avail. With a splash the creature swam beneath the waves, such brightness disappearing under the water with a flash of light against its powerful tail.  


Eventually Ignis managed to clamber his way back to the dock in a daze, finding there his jacket, notebook and a small rounded piece of amber glass carved into the shape of a flower, resting gently on top.


End file.
